1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus having a structure capable of contacting or separating developing rollers and photosensitive bodies to/from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that prints an image on a printing medium according to input signals. An image forming apparatus may be classified as a printer, a copying machine, a fax machine, a multi-function printer that has multiple functions including printing, scanning, copying and faxing, and the like.
An image forming apparatus comprises a photosensitive body unit including a photosensitive body therein, a laser scanning unit to form an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive body, and a developing unit including a developing roller to form a visible image by supplying developers to the photosensitive body on which an electrostatic latent image is formed.
An image forming apparatus having a structure of supplying developers by contacting a developing roller to a photosensitive body operates such that a developing roller and a photosensitive body contact each other while an image forming process is performed, but are separated from each other to avoid interference therebetween while an image forming process is not being performed.